N'oublions jamais
by DarkDarkness-Dramione
Summary: Pansy Parkinson assiste à l'exposition de l'un des plus grands photographe de tout les temps. Découvrez aux travers de ses yeux et de ses souvenirs l'existence de ce photographe. OS Dramione fini.


**Je vous propose de voyager dans un monde qui n'est pas votre. **

**Dans un monde qui est le leur.**

**Un monde auquel nous n'appartenons pas. Et n'appartiendrons jamais. **

**Un monde fait de pleure, de rire, de joie et de malheurs. **

**La monde de Draco Malfoy et d'Hermione Granger.**

**Ceci est un UA les enfants ! Bonne lecture ! **

**~ DD-D ~ **

* * *

><p>Elle était assez grande sur ses dix centimètres de talons aiguilles, bien que sa petite taille d'origine marquait les esprits. Elle avait une coupe au carré, nette et précise qui surplombait ses épaules, ses yeux étaient finement survolés par une frange droite. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec sa peau blanche et ses yeux verts intenses. Elle avait un vieux jean délavé par le temps et déchiré sur le genou avec un-t-shirt trop petit de Nirvana. Elle entra simplement dans la grande salle blanche où une exposition de photos était donnée en l'honneur de l'un des plus grands photographes de sa génération. A peine fut-elle entrée que tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle.<p>

Et bien qu'elle ait l'habitude, cette attention soudaine la gêna. Elle se glissa le long du mur prenant au passage une coupe de champagne qu'elle descendit d'une traite pour se donner du courage avant d'être marquée par le premier cliché que l'exposition affichait. Elle était grande, d'un format de trois mètres sur quatre en format à la française. De grands yeux clairs l'observaient d'un air rieur, un sourire naissant sur le coin des lèvres teintes en rouge pour l'occasion. Bien que la couleur n'était que supposition face au noir et blanc. La photo était un plan de face d'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années à peine, des yeux entourés d'un eye liner parfaitement métrisé. Son visage bien que légèrement pale sur la photo était encadré par de grandes mèches brunes ondulant anarchiquement.

La brune fini son verre avant de déglutir. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle voyait ce cliché, pourtant, jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait ressentie une telle vague d'émotions en elle en le voyant. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie quand une main se posa sur son épaule venant prendre la coupe de champagne vide qui menaçait de tomber d'un instant à l'autre sur le sol carrelé de blanc de la salle. Elle tourna son visage avec une lenteur infinie venant découvrir des yeux aussi vert que les siens la regarder avec inquiétude.

« Tu sais Pansy, si tu ne t'en sens pas la force, tu n'es pas obligée de toutes les regarder… »

Elle adressa un petit sourire à son ami. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et laissait voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il s'était fait en voulant prouver à Pansy qu'il savait faire du skate. Chose que bien évidement, il ne savait pas faire. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur celle du brun avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix tremblante.

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, j'y arriverais. »

Et pour simple mot d'ordre elle reporta son attention sur la photo. Elle avait été présente le jour où elle avait été prise. Et son regard se porta sur le petit écriteau présent en dessous.

« Hermione. » Commença-t-elle à lire à voie basse. « Douze décembre mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-quinze. Lycée Poudlard, année de seconde. »

Pansy se souvenait parfaitement du jour où cette photo avait été prise, et ce n'était pas le douze mais le onze, c'était même un lundi.

* * *

><p><em>Ce jour là, les cours ne commençaient qu'à dix heures pour la petite bande d'amis. Bande qui était constituée, à cette époque, de Pansy Parkison, reconnaissable à sa frange droite et sa coupe au carré, Blaise Zabini, un grand afro-britannique qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que tout le monde, Théodore Nott, un petit blanc un peu pommé et toujours dans son monde, Draco Malfoy, un emmerdeur de première exécrable à souhait mais beau gosse, Astoria GreenGrass, une blonde écervelée nymphomane et Hermione Granger, la tête pensante du groupe. Lorsque la nouvelle était tombée, ils étaient tout les six partis d'un seul mouvement vers la sortie du bâtiment. <em>

_Pour finir par s'asseoir dans l'herbe dans le parc juste en face. Malgré le temps hivernal, les manteaux fermés jusqu'aux cous, les écharpes de grand-mère ressorties, le temps était plutôt doux et était réchauffé par un soleil surplombant tout le reste. A peine avaient-ils posé leurs fesses sur l'herbe froide qu'un fou rire général débuta en voyant Astoria se plaindre que sa jupe trop courte dévoilait tout son string. Fou rire qui avait été légèrement exagéré par la petite cigarette qui fait rire qu'ils avaient fumé juste avant. Et sans crier garde, la photo avait été immortalisée pour l'éternité alors qu'Hermione tournait tout juste la tête vers l'objectif._

* * *

><p>Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire en se remémorant ce doux souvenir. Elle fixait encore et encore ce sourire qui aujourd'hui lui faisait défaut. Et bien que la douleur qui lui emprisonnait le cœur était grand, elle ne pouvait qu'être attendrie par ce souvenir. La photo qui était accrochée juste à coté était plus petite, d'une taille standard pour un cadre photo, il représentait Hermione sautant en l'air, son écharpe rouge et or volant au dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle fixait le ciel comme volant vers lui. Elle avait été prise le même jour. Tout comme celle qui suivit. C'était elle, vingt ans plus tôt, allongée dans l'herbe, son haut blanc trempé laissant voir la naissance de sa poitrine et son soutient gorge par transparence. Et bien que la photo soit en noir et blanc on voyait l'intensité du vert de son regard, comme absorbant tout sur son passage.<p>

Sur cette photo, Pansy vous fixait avec une telle intensité qu'on se sentait happé de toute part, comme transpercé, son visage avait un sérieux troublant. Comme si, en un regard, elle avait percé à jour chacun de vos secrets les plus enfouis. Et face à son reflet d'adolescente, Pansy eu une vague de nostalgie. Tout semblait plus simple à cette époque, tout semblait beau et paisible. Cette photo avait été tiré en grand format, comme la toute première, bien qu'en moins grand. Deux mètres sur trois environs. A nouveau une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna le visage et tomba sur une coupe de champagne remplie qu'elle prit avec plaisir. Une grande tête afro-britannique lui apparue alors.

« T'avais une tel innocence dans le regard à cette époque. »

Déclara Blaise en se plaçant à ses cotés pour l'observer à son tour. C'était bien loin d'être la première fois qu'il voyait ce cliché, mais jamais il n'avait fait autant attention. Tout était parfait, les lumières, les contrastes, les nuances de noir, de gris et de blanc. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, déjà à cette époque, rien n'était dû au hasard.

« On avait quoi, quinze ans ? »

« J'en avais déjà seize moi, mais toi et 'Mione n'en aviez que quinze oui. »

Puis le silence retomba entre eux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la photo suivante, elle était en format à l'italienne, en couleur, et représentait Pansy sur le dos de Blaise. Tous deux riaient aux éclats. Ils pouvaient se souvenir de la chute magistrale qu'ils avaient fait justes après cette photo. Ils en eurent d'ailleurs une grimace commune avant de laisser un petit rire amusé s'échapper. Blaise laissa son amie seule avec elle-même quand il fut appelé un peu plus loin. Ça faisait six ans qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé, et pourtant ce soir, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé depuis cette époque. Le mur était fini, et s'engageait sur une autre série de photos.

La première était tellement grande qu'elle prenait la hauteur du mur en entier. On pouvait y admirer le reflet d'Hermione qui nous fixait en se mordant la lèvre, allongée sur le dos sur un lit à baldaquin, la tête dans le vide et en arrière. Elle portait une guêpière noire, des bas noirs et un string noir. On pouvait voir une petite chaine en or à sa cheville droite. Alors que tout le monde restait bloquer sur la pose de la jeune fille photographiée, Pansy, elle, restait bloquée sur son regard. La photo était en couleur et l'intensité de ses yeux ne faisait que ressortir d'avantage. Il y avait un mélange d'orange et de rouge cuivré clair contrastant avec la tristesse que dégageait son regard.

Car oui, Pansy devait être la seule à le voir, mais son regard dégageait une douleur intense qui lui brisait le cœur. La photo avait été prise en 1997 dans le mois de janvier, elle avait seulement seize ans, et était déjà follement amoureuse du photographe. Pansy ne l'avait su que bien plus tard, mais maintenant qu'elle revoyait cette photo, tout lui sautait aux yeux. La façon dont elle fixait le reflet la transperçait de part en part. Comme criant au monde, comme hurlant à l'univers entier : « Regarde-moi ! ».

Finalement elle passa à la photo suivante, un noir et blanc d'un mètre sur deux. C'était elle et Blaise, le même jour, dans la même chambre. Elle était seulement vêtue de sous vêtements sombres et avait une bouteille de champagne à la main. Elle marchait à reculons tirant sur la cravate de blaise qui n'avait plus que ça en guise de haut. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, de plus d'une tête. Et tous les deux se regardaient avec ce regard animal. Seul le désir ressortait de ce tableau. La lumière enrobait totalement les deux protagonistes créant un clair obscur à couper le souffle.

Pansy ressentie une légèrement chaleur dans son bas ventre en se souvenant de ce qui c'était passé par la suite. Et ses joues se teintèrent d'une nuance de rouge qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce cliché avant aujourd'hui. Elle sentait tous les regards sur elle, mais elle était tellement absorbée par la photo qu'elle ne le voyait même pas. Le sentiment de plénitude qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis sur la photographie l'enveloppa. Et en l'espace de quelques secondes elle retomba amoureuse de l'homme qui partageait le premier rôle à ses cotés. Elle ferma les yeux, son cœur se serrant fortement dans sa poitrine et se souvint de la coupe de champagne qu'elle avait dans la main. Coupe qui fut vidée d'une traite par la jeune femme.

Sur la photo suivante, c'était Hermione et Pansy. Elle était toutes les deux allongés en sous-vêtements sur le sol de la chambre. C'était toujours le même jour, toujours la même chambre, toujours la même ambiance. Pansy se souvenait dans les moindres détails cette journée.

* * *

><p><em>C'était un dimanche après-midi. Pansy se sentait seule chez elle. Sa mère était une fois de plus partie batifoler avec son père dans un jet privé qui les amènerait dans on ne sait quelle île paradisiaque. Et comme bien souvent, elle devait rester à la maison comme elle avait cours le lendemain. Elle prit son portable et pianota un petit message qu'elle envoya à trois de ses amis. <em>

_« Chez moi dans une heure. Pas de parents, alcool et petit + ! »_

_Et comme promis, une heure plus tard, les trois amis étaient apparus sur le perron de sa porte un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hermione avait attaché sa tignasse en un chignon désordonné et portait une chemise noir ample qu'elle avait dû prendre à Théo. Théo était son petit ami de l'époque, bien que leur relation était platonique sur le plan émotionnel et ne tenait que grâce au sexe. Elle avait un short en jean qui dépassait à peine sous sa chemise et ses bas noirs étaient mis en évidence. Elle fut la première à entrer prenant Pansy dans ses bras. _

_Juste derrière elle il y avait Draco, un sweat noir sur le dos, surement pas de t-shirt comme à son habitude, un jean vieux et dégueulasse troué de partout et des Converses noires dans un piteux état. Il lui fit une simple bise. Mais son cœur s'affola. Il faisait toujours cet effet là à n'importe quelle fille. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille refusant de s'arranger correctement, ses yeux bleus virant au gris à n'importe quel moment. Son air supérieur et sûr de lui. Il était beau, et il le savait, ça se voyait. Il entra alors à la suite d'Hermione._

_Et en dernier il y avait lui. Il était grand, les épaules larges, son teint métissé, ses yeux clairs et sombres à la fois. Son visage dur et mature. Il avait une chemise blanche entre ouverte et un jean délavé lui tombant sur les hanches. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Pansy décrocha un véritable sourire. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le garçon referma son étreinte sur elle. Pansy lui vouait un amour secret qu'elle gardait jalousement caché au plus profond d'elle-même. Et ce depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. C'est-à-dire, longtemps. _

_Finalement ils se retrouvèrent tout les quatre sur le canapé en cuir blanc de l'immense salon de Pansy. Tout chez elle était démesuré, la taille de la pièce, l'écran plat accroché au mur, le volume des sonos diffusant la musique, les baies vitrées encadrant à cet instant les quatre adolescents. C'était ça la vie de Pansy Parkinson. Tout était trop grand. La musique les enrobait totalement. Papi Pacify de __**FKA twings**__ résonnait de partout dans la luxueuse maison. Une cigarette qui fait rire tournant de main en main. _

_Draco avait quitté son pull sous la chaleur ambiante de la maison, ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'origine. Son torse nu laissait apparaitre une musculature déjà présente. Ses bras étaient posés sur le dossier du canapé et sa tête était penchée vers l'arrière, ses yeux gris ambré fixant un point invisible sur le plafond parfaitement blanc. Hermione, elle, avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Draco, ses cheveux aillant été libérés de leur emprisonnement. Elle porta le petit tube à ses lèvres et inspira une très grande inspiration avant de la tendre à Pansy qui était couchée à plat ventre, sa tête sur le ventre d'Hermione. La brune ne pouvait quitter Hermione des yeux, comme absorbée par la fumée qui se dégageait de ses lèvres roses. Blaise lui était allongé au sol et regardait lui aussi le plafond comme si la réponse à toutes ses questions allait venir d'elle-même. _

_Pansy porta à son tour le petit tube à ses lèvres sans quitter des yeux Hermione qui elle fixait encore et encore le visage de Draco. Elle fit glisser sa main vers le sol pour tendre le tube au métisse mais celui-ci se redressa avec lenteur et fit en sorte que le regard de Pansy se tourne vers lui. Ce qui fut facile. Il se redressa alors complètement et alla changer la musique passant à du __**Crystal Castle**__. Draco releva alors la tête et tomba sur les prunelles orangées de la jeune fille qui avait élu domicile sur ses genoux. Les deux eurent un sourire en coin avant de détourner le regard et de se lever à leur tour. Seule Pansy resta allongée sur le dos faisant des gestes étranges avec ses mains et ses bras vers le plafond. _

_Hermione attrapa la bouteille de champagne qui trainait sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine de Pansy et l'ouvrit en riant, venant d'en boire de grandes gorgées. Draco s'approcha d'elle en souriant de toutes ses dents venant sournoisement lui voler la bouteille pour y boire longuement. Hermione glissa d'un pas lent derrière Draco tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, le contournant en glissant ses doigts sur son ventre, puis son dos. Un long frisson le parcouru et la jeune fille rompit le contact visuel pour avancer avec la même lenteur vers Pansy qui tirait une nouvelle inspiration sur le tube qui était coincé entre ses lèvres. Hermione s'allongea sur Pansy venant placé ses mains en sphère autour de la bouche de son ami laissant un petit trou pour pouvoir aspirer la fumé qu'elle recracha aussitôt. Les deux se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Draco et Blaise ne pouvant détacher leurs regards d'elles s'approchèrent d'un pas lent et provocateur. Mais les deux adolescentes plongées dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elles ne voyaient plus rien autour. Seul le son psychédélique de la musique parvenait à leurs oreilles._

_Draco et Hermione avaient fini par disparaitre dans une pièce de la maison, Pansy et Blaise avaient fait un tour dans la chambre du père de la jeune fille et le métis avait volé une cravate au paternel. La musique se diffusant du salon résonnait dans chacune des pièces de la maison les enveloppant dans un univers dont eux seuls connaissait l'existence. Et alors qu'elle marchait devant lui, pour seuls vêtements la recouvrant de légers sous-vêtements dentelés, le cerveau de Blaise fit un arrêt. Il lui attrapa la main et la plaqua contre le mur venant abattre ses lèvres contre le cou de la brune qui lâcha un soupir de plaisir. Dans un mouvement unique, elle fit tomber la chemise du métis et tous deux entrèrent dans la première chambre qui leur venait sous la main. Elle le tirait par la cravate et tout deux se regardaient de cet air animal._

* * *

><p>Lorsque Pansy revint à elle une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya lentement du bout de ses doigts vernis de noir. Ses jambes tremblaient littéralement, menaçant à tout moment de la laisser tomber. Sur la photo d'après on pouvait voir Pansy et Hermione, le même jour, toute deux en sous-vêtement, allongées sur le lit sur le dos, les bras tendus vers le ciel, des yeux rieur et des rires s'échappant de lèvres. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir encore entendre la musique qui se déversait sur eux, les petites fées volant au dessus de leurs visages. Les deux filles avaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Le mur se finissait en une grande photo, de la même taille que la première.<p>

C'était en juin 1998, on pouvait y voir Pansy et Blaise s'embrasser tendrement. Mais ce qui marquait le plus sur la photo c'était Hermione au second plan. Elle fixait l'objectif avec une telle insistance, une telle douleur que ça vous transperçait littéralement, comme si une balle venait s'abattre sur votre cœur. Ses cheveux qui, à l'origine, formait un étonnant univers autour d'elle était raides, plat, sans vie, ses yeux étaient rougie, de grandes cernes étaient formées autour de ses yeux bouffies. Ses lèvres étaient coupées et ensanglanté, sa robe était déchirée et laissait voir la naissance de sa poitrine bleutée par les coups.

Pansy ferma aussitôt les yeux. Elle se souvenait douloureusement de ce jour. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle n'était pas venue en cours. Et quand elle était revenue en pleurs, battue à presque mort, la nouvelle était tombé. Son père la battait. C'était précisément le jour des dix-huit ans de Pansy, et la journée l'avait marqué. Jamais elle n'avait vue Hermione aussi mal. Tout le monde ne voyait que le couple. Mais son regard à elle ne pouvait se décrocher du visage affaibli de son amie. Les semaines qui avaient suivie cette photo avaient été les plus dures de toutes. Draco avait littéralement pété un câble, il s'énervait pour tout et pour rien. Pansy ne savait plus quoi faire, la police avait emporté le père de son amie et elle se retrouvait seule avec sa mère.

Finalement elle décrocha le regard avec douleur. Plusieurs albums étaient posés sur une table juste à coté. Toutes les photos qui avait été prise durant ses trois années de lycée étaient exposées à la vue de tous dans une dizaine d'albums photos. Elle voyait tous ces gens étrangers à leur monde les regarder à la fois émerveillés et terrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Pansy ne s'attarda pas, elle les connaissait par cœur pour les avoir regardé encore et encore quand elle se sentait mal. Elle arriva sur un nouveau mur, une photo en noir et blanc s'offrait à elle. On y découvrait Hermione fixant l'objectif avec colère. Ses yeux débordaient de haine. C'était un gros plan sur son visage. On pouvait clairement y voir la colère. Pansy se revoyait parfaitement le jour où elle avait été prise.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione sorti en marche rapide de sa classe après que la nouvelle lui soit tombée dessus. Elle avait envie de pleurer, envie de tout casser. D'hurler sur chaque personne qui croisait son chemin. A peine avait-elle sortie un pied du bâtiment que la photo avait été prise. Pansy était assise à même le sol une cigarette coincé entre ses lèvres rouges. Draco était assis derrière elle sur le banc, Blaise était à coté de lui serrant fortement Astoria dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant sauvagement. Théodore était dos à l'université et refusait de regarder, les bras croisés sur son torse. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Hermione la relation entre les deux ne faisait que de se détériorer<em>

_Il y avait une petite rousse dans ses bras aux yeux chocolat. C'était Ginny Weasley, sa nouvelle petite amie. Elle était encore au lycée et avait un an de moins qu'eux. C'était à cause d'elle que la relation entre Théo et Hermione s'était finie. Il l'avait largué pour elle. Il était « amoureux » qu'il disait. Mais la jeune fille n'en croyait rien. Elle avait fini par réellement s'accrocher à cette relation qui lui faisait sortir la tête de l'eau de temps en temps. Mais quand son regard auburn se posa sur celui chocolat de la jeune fille ce fut trop tard. En quelques secondes le poing de la jeune fille s'était abattu sur le nez de la rousse. _

_Draco s'était redressé aussi vite qu'il avait pu et avait attrapé la brune entre ses bras pour éviter un carnage sanguinaire. Finalement, ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils virent Théodore. « On a plus les même délires. » « Vous êtes des enfants immature ! » « J'ai besoin d'amis pas de personnes défoncées H24 qui ne voient rien d'autre que des farfadets courant sur le haut des bus » Avait-il dit._

* * *

><p>C'était à ce moment qu'on revenait à la deuxième photo affichée. C'était Hermione en pleure dans les bras de Pansy qui ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Tout allait de plus en plus mal. L'innocence de l'adolescence les avait définitivement quittées. Sa mère venait d'être hospitalisé suite à une presque overdose de médicament. Une tentative de suicide qui avait conduit tout le groupe au fond du gouffre. Les dizaines de photos qui suivirent montraient Hermione plongeant de plus en plus profondément. On voyait ses joues se creuser peu à peu. On la voyait en boite danser, boire, fumer, se droguer. D'ailleurs ce cliché avait longtemps fait polémique. Mais la réalité été là. Et il fallait la montrer.<p>

Puis une seule et unique photo. Seule au milieu d'un mur totalement blanc. Hermione un sourire vrai aux lèvres dans les bras d'un homme. Ron Weasley. Il était dans sa classe. Elle avait vingt ans et semblait avoir retrouvé son bonheur. Seulement rien qu'une intense tristesse ressortait de cette photo. On avait presque envie de pleurer en la voyant. Comme si en l'espace de quelques secondes tout un monde s'était écroulé. Puis plus rien. Les centaines de photos qui suivaient étaient sans vie. Des villes, des chats, des lumières dansantes. Mais plus aucunes traces de ses amies d'enfance.

Pour Pansy, cette époque avait été à la fois la plus belle et la plus triste de sa vie. Elle vivait une relation parfaite avec Blaise, était sur le point de se marier, mais son ami d'enfance manquait à l'appelle. Il avait disparue le jour où la dernière photo d'Hermione avait été prise. Il avait prit ses affaires dans un mouvement de colère et était parti pour ne jamais revenir. Ils avaient vingt ans. Et les quatre années qui suivirent furent douloureuses. Elle se souvenait qu'Hermione avait replongé après qu'il est disparu. Son couple n'avait pas tenue plus de deux mois. Elle faisait tout son possible pour le retrouver.

Et après de longue minutes d'observation, elle reconnu enfin un visage qui lui était familier. C'était Hermione, dans la gare de Londres, les larmes aux yeux, qui courait vers lui à en perdre haleine. Pansy, Blaise, Astoria et un garçon aux cheveux noir couraient en arrière plant. Il y avait comme une touche de bonheur sur cette photo, bien que le visage d'Hermione fût méconnaissable sous les larmes. Ses joues n'avait jamais été aussi creuses, ses yeux étaient fatigués et petits, son corps était si fin qu'on avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se briser à tout moment. Il y avait cette touche de soulagement dans son regard, ce petit on ne sait quoi qui rendait tout plus beau. Les lumières dansaient autour des protagonistes comme si des étoiles descendaient sur eux. La photo qui suivait était Pansy, à ses vingt-cinq ans, dans une grande robe de mariée, portée comme une princesse par l'afro-britannique.

Tout semblait beau, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Et Pansy resta bloquer un long moment devant cette photo d'elle le jour de son mariage. Hermione était en arrière plan dans une robe rouge qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle était belle, simple, elle-même. Seule la joie débordait de ce cliché, comme si rien ne pouvait briser cette tranquillité. Et de nouveau des larmes s'élancèrent à l'assaut des yeux de la brune. Ses jambes tremblaient à nouveau. Et elle manqua de s'effondrer. Mais deux bras la soutenaient. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Pourquoi Blaise ? Pourquoi ? C'était si beau ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a tout gâché ? »

« J'en sais rien… »

La voix du garçon fini par briser le cœur de la jeune femme qui explosa simplement en larmes. Le cliché était tellement beau que le garçon ne pouvait détacher son regard. Il voyait son ex-femme dans ses propre bras le jour de son propre mariage. A cette époque leur amour était plus fort que tout. Après une dizaine de minutes, après que Pansy ait calmé ses larmes, ils se séparèrent à nouveau. La série de clichés qui suivait montré Pansy à chaque mois de sa grossesse. Elle était heureuse de gonfler à vue d'œil.

Et puis une photo vint couper toute la série sur Pansy, on y voyait Draco et Hermione s'embrasser dans le reflet d'un miroir. C'était une toute petite photo, un polaroïd. C'était Draco qui tenait le petit appareil et tous les deux s'embrassaient mais étaient sur le point d'éclater de rire. Il leur avait fallut dix ans pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Il leur avait fallut dix années de souffrance pour ouvrir les yeux. Et Pansy se mit à sourire, de plus en plus grand en voyant toutes ces photo d'Hermione s'enchainer. Elle avait toujours été la muse de Draco. Elle jouait avec lui sur les photos.

Chacune d'elle délivrait un nouveau visage de leur relation, de leur personnalité, du monde dans lequel ils étaient enfermés. On les voyait tout les deux se photographiant dans le reflet du miroir qui se trouvait au dessus de leur lit, on le voyait nager dans la piscine de la maison de Pansy, rire avec tout le groupe. On les voyait heureux. Les années passaient, la fille de Pansy s'incrustait sur les photos. Et bien que Pansy et Blaise ne se retrouvaient plus ensembles sur un seul cliché, le bonheur restait présent. Le divorce n'avait pas altéré le bonheur du couple ou des amis.

Il y avait, sur la dernière photo de l'avant dernier mur, une petite fille blonde aux cheveux bouclés anarchiquement avec de grands yeux auburn rieurs. C'était la fille de Draco et Hermione à quatre ans. La photo avait été prise dans le jardin de Pansy avec Charlotte, sa propre fille et elles s'amusaient. Puis le dernier mur s'afficha. On y voyait Hermione dans une tenue de sport prête à faire un marathon. On y voyait, sur un autre cliché, Pansy et Hermione se taper dans la main en riant. Et dans le reflet de la vitrine on voyait Draco près à courir prenant la dernière photo.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy avait demandé à Hermione de faire la course avec elle. Depuis son divorce avec Blaise, six ans plus tôt, elles couraient tous les matins toutes les deux ans avec l'espoir de faire oublier à Pansy son ex-mari. Chose qui s'était avéré être impossible. Alors dans un élan de folie, la brune à frange avait inscrit ses amis pour participer au marathon de Londres qui reverserait la totalité des gains gagnés à une association pour la faim dans le monde. Et le couple avait tout simplement accepté. Draco avait prit deux trois photos avant de laisser l'appareil à Blaise qui était venu les encourager et garder les deux petites filles.<em>

_Le coup d'envoi fut donné et les trois amis étaient au coude à coude courant à un rythme régulier. Ils rigolaient entre eux, se faisant des grimaces et autres bêtise, se bousculant légèrement en riant. Les mètres s'enfilaient facilement. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Au bout d'une heure de course, plus personne ne parlait, trop concentré sur leur course. Hermione et Draco avaient le même rythme mais Pansy était en arrière ayant du mal à suivre la cadence. Et soudain tout était fini. _

_Une énorme explosion l'avait projeté en arrière. Sa tête s'était cognée contre le sol la faisant perdre peu à peu connaissance. Elle n'entendait presque rien. Juste des cris lointains et des pleurs. Puis plus rien. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle se mit à paniquer arrachant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Puis tout lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire. L'homme qui avait crié au nom d'un dieu la vengeance s'élançant sur ses amis déclenchant une détonation. La douleur sur sa tête. Tout lui revenait. _

_Il avait fallut plus d'une heure aux infirmières pour calmer la jeune fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle alluma la télévision et tomba sur une image des rues de Londres, tous rassemblés, silencieux, levant au ciel une flamme symbolique. Dans un petit encadré noir se trouvait trois mots qui lui brisèrent le cœur. « Je Suis Malfoy ». Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite la présentatrice du journal qui expliquait une fois de plus la motivation des terroristes pour cet attentat. Une simple phrase sur une photo avait déclenché la haine. La photo en question apparue, on voyait Hermione vêtue d'un voile qu'elle enlevait en souriant et avait été ajouté « La beauté ne se cache pas ». _

_Le couple était mort pour une photo, pour une idée, pour une liberté d'expression bafouée. Toute l'Europe fut mobilisée en soutient au couple et au photographe._

* * *

><p>Et finalement elle se retrouvait bloquée devant cette photo en très grand format d'Hermione retirant le voile en souriant. Cette photo qui leur avait coûté la mort quelques semaines plus tôt. Et elle tomba à genoux s'effondrant à nouveau. Elle se sentait coupable. C'était de sa faute si ses amis s'étaient retrouvés à découvert et avaient trouvé la mort. Pour Pansy, elle était l'unique assassin de ses amis d'enfance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comme vous avez put le voir, j'ai été très marquer par les derniers événements qui ont marqué la France. L'attentat perpétué contre Charlie Hebdo m'a quelques peu traumatisé. L'écriture tout comme le dessin son des libertés que l'ont ne dois pas perdre... La liberté d'expression est tout ce que l'on à dans un monde qui ne nous offre pas grand chose. L'OS est triste, la fin n'est pas heureuse, mais j'espère avoir réussi à vous surprendre avec cette fin. <strong>

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Et remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivis et surtout Pauline pour m'avoir accorder de ton temps pour corriger cet OS qui me tenait à coeur. **

**cordialement votre **

**DD-D**


End file.
